Costume Party
by Katastrophi
Summary: Dirk had a rough day at work but was pleasantly surprised by his little brother waiting for him at home. God, he loved his little kitten.


We now have a tumblr for our joint stories. :D We take requests for drawings and stories. :3

* * *

Walking up to the door of his downtown Dallas condo, Dirk sighed loudly with his hands in his pockets. The sun was bright and he was slightly sweating under his cap. The Shop had been busy as hell that day for some reason; everyone wanting a guitar repaired or a CD from some random shitty band. He wanted to just kind of go upstairs, cuddle the shit out of his baby brother, and nap under the blissfully cold breeze of his central air conditioner. The blond adjusted his cap before walking inside of the door and his breath hitched as his shaded eyes fell on Dave. The smaller male was on all fours in their living room, fake cat ears perched on top of his head and an anal plugged tail in his mouth. The younger strider was stripped down into nothing but an incredibly short and tight pair of booty shorts and aviator sunglasses. This was definitely a sight he could get used to after a day like today. "Mhn, good afternoon, lil man."

The teen cocked his head, looking up at his brother. He knew the routine by now and carefully stalked over to the older man on all fours, using his teeth to situate the tail in his mouth. Bro was just a couple minutes late, and holding the plug in his mouth for so long was causing an amount of saliva to form, trailing down his chin. Once he reached Bro's feet he began to rub his shoulder and side against the black jeans, then pulled back to brush his head against a knee while looking up at him expectantly.

The older male looked down and smiled, reaching down to pet at Dave's hair and scritching behind his real ears. His baby boy was so good to him, so good at knowing exactly what he needed after a shit day at work. He gently tugged the plug free from Dave's mouth, "You're such a good boy, aren't ya, lil Kitten?"

Dave closed his eyes, purring quietly as he nuzzled against his brother's hand. A string of saliva followed the yellow furred plug, and it dripped down Dave's chin when the trail broke. He nodded, a small purr forming. He licked his lips and opened his eyes to stare at his older brother. "Meow." He turned his face to lap lightly at the gloved hand.

Tightening his grip on the tail in his hand, Dirk could feel his dick twitching in his pants already. He gently held Dave's face in his hand, running his thumb over his baby brother's plush bottom lip. "I do have ta say, yer the prettiest kitten I've ever fuckin' seen, baby." He swiped at the spittle slightly, grinning. "Go stretch out an' may ya self nice an' comfy for me, baby. I'll fix ya up."

Dave purred and nodded, rubbing his face into Dirk's palm for a moment before he meowed again and turned, crawling on all fours toward Bro's bedroom. He was just going to climb on the couch, but he saw immediately that he'd had a bad day. His bro deserved the plush bed instead of a shitty couch. He made sure his hips swayed as he crawled, his ass as high in the air as he could make it go without the movement looking awkward as he entered the room. He climbed on the bed easily, having done this enough times for both Dirk and in practice when he was alone that it was close to second nature to him. He arched his back, mewling with the stretch, before he flopped on his side, looking up at his brother in the doorway with wide, eager eyes.

Dirk watched his favorite little kitten saunter away and he took a deep breath, stroking himself softly through his black jeans. Dave always knew exactly how to get him going. The older male slipped his hat off, hanging it above the doorway like always. He walked into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out and stroking Dave's side. "You're so beauitful my baby kitten... always knowin' how ta cheer your bro up." He smiled fondly at Dave, kissing at his side.

Dave purred louder, giving his bro a pleased meow as he shivered from the kiss. He honestly wanted to just climb into Bro's lap and snog his face, but he wanted to stay in character for him, wanted to be his baby kitten until Dirk said he could break form. He mewled and rolled onto his back, rolling into the sheets as cutely as he could muster.

Dave was the cutest thing that Dirk had ever seen. Somewhere in the confines of his mind, Dirk knew that this wasn't an ideal relationship for his little brother...but, they both adored it. He refused absolutely anything that would cause Dave any harm or pain. Dirk rubbed his gloves hands over his lover's perfectly taut little stomach and smiled. "Turn around baby kitten. On all fours for me. Are you prepared already sweet one? Or does daddy have to do it?"

Dave did as his owner requested, facing away from him with his ass in the air and knees spread. Dirk had asked him a direct question, so it wouldn't hurt to break form for just a moment to answer. "I'm ready for you, Daddy," he purred, arching his back and staring at his bro from under his arm as he rested his cheek against the bedding. He was trying his hardest to appeal to the elder man, looking as cute and fuckable as possible. If he had a /real/ tail, it would be flicking about playfully.

Dirk groaned in the back of his throat, not even trying to hide how ungodly attractive his little one actually was. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, sliding those tiny red shorts from Dave's frame. He massaged at Dave's soft round ass, pressing a kiss to the end of his tailbone, right where his bum arched into the air. "You're so good, so fuckin' beautiful." He reached for the lubricant in their bedside drawer, pressing against Dave teasingly as he did.

Dave pushed back into his brother's groin, rubbing his bottom against the hardness pressed against him. He was sure Dirk would fuck him tonight, and he couldn't wait. But he knew his bro would want to play with his little pet a bit first, which Dave could not complain about at all. He wondered what his owner wanted to do tonight and shivered in anticipation.

Dirk felt his own hips arch, his stance widening almost as if he were a canine knotting inside of his little brother. Shamefully, the thought made his arousal twitch hard against his kitten's ass. He found their lubricant and sat back, taking a deep breath or two to clear his head and his thoughts. He wanted to take this mildly slow, not quite used to being so predominantly sexual with his brother. Before it was just a thing that...happened, now they were making it an event. So much for family bonding. His fingers slicked in the cherry scented substance and Dirk swallowed, running two fingers against his lover's entrance, massaging the clearly stretched hole. God, Dave was so perfect.

Dave gasped and pressed back, Dirk's touch feeling so good against his entrance. He whined, wanting to push back and make the fingers go inside him, but knowing he had to be a good kitty. He wanted to make his bro happy. He knew his job was stressful, and he liked helping him relax. And if that meant pretending to be a cat and waiting to be fucked, he was more than happy to oblige.

Dave was making it so hard for Dirk; he almost wanted to just say fuck the tail and put his dick so far up his little brother's ass that he'd taste cum for a week. No. Dirk shook his head, trying to calm his thoughts. He had to be gentle. Good pet owners never thought about brutally fucking their lovely little kittens. He pushed his fingers forward, curling them inside of Dave's ready entrance. It was stretched well, already slick. His baby deserved a treat. He pulled his fingers free, replacing them with his mouth. The older blond reached forward, gently stroking the base of Dave's need as he curled his tongue inside of him.

The blond bit down on his lip and dropped his forehead to the bed. He held his breath, trying to keep quiet. Dirk was much too talented with that tongue for his own good. He whined, pressing his hips back just a touch. His mouth opened, a strained version of his brother's name falling from his lips, but he caught it halfway through and turned the syllable into a pathetic meow, his cheeks burning at the slip-up.

Dirk pulled back, just enough to tease his baby. "Mhn, my names sounds pretty good on those lips baby boy. You ain't gotta keep up the act." The desperation in Dave's voice was hotter than any meow that he could ever produce had his older brother was more than okay with that fact. He pet at the small of the younger Strider's back, coaxing him to relax slightly as he delved back into his task of tasting and loving on his little brother.

The permission was like a damn breaking; and Dave all but whined Dirk's name, combined with a few expletives. He fisted the sheets, tugging them tightly as he began to rock his hips back and forth a few inches, working to ride his big bro's tongue. "F-fuck, Bro, please, gimme more," he gasped, his voice holding a pleading lilt. He didn't mean to be so demanding, he wanted to be good, but fuck. It just wasn't right for Dirk to tease him like that.

Dirk grinned as much as he could, looking down at the impressive head of the tail plug. He picked it up as he continued working his mouth against Dave's warm inner walls. He lathered the toy in lubricant before pulling away completely from his baby kitten. "Mhn, you're so needy Dave. So fuckin' tight too..." He ran the toy over his entrance, tracing the outside. "why don't you lean back, lil man, take this inside ya." he continued petting at Dave's back,gently pressing the bulging toy into his baby brother's hole.

The loss of Dirk's tongue caused Dave to whine, but he cut it off, pouting when he was called needy. He didn't argue, however, as he could feel the end of the tail press against him. Bro's order was clear and he moaned, doing just that. He slowly pushed his hips back, taking a deep breath as it began to edge past the stretched muscles. He felt the first bit of it slip inside him and he stopped, hissing in a deep breath as he adjusted.

Dirk pet at Dave's hips, massaging the tight muscles of the albino boy's back, dancing his fingers over, tapping little patterns into his ribs. "Mhn, careful baby... I don't want ya ta hurt yerself. Just... just take the time ya need my beautiful kitten." He hummed, shifting the toy just slightly, wondering if that would be a better angle for the agile catboy. He had a perfect view of those muscles accepting the toy, wanting nothing more than those tight walls around his dick before the night was over.

Dave reluctantly nodded, pausing for a moment. He pulled himself forward just a little bit, before he pressed back again. He repeated the process for a few minutes, taking a bit more each time, until the plug was finally buried completely inside him. But the movement of the plug just felt so fucking /good/, and he couldn't help himself as he pulled forward once again then pressed back a bit harder than before, a soft sound escaping him before he repeated the process, a little harder and faster each time.

Dirk's eyes widened at the sight of his baby brother fucking himself with the anal plug he'd just pushed inside of himself. He could feel his mouth water and his dick press painfully against his jeans. "F-fuck," He whispered, taking his glasses off, tossing them to the table to get a better look. Dirk held a better grasp on the toy, gently pushing it forward in time with Dave's thrusts as he traced his fingers over his own clothed shaft.

Dave gave a small cry, not having expected Bro to assist him fucking himself. He wasn't about to complain, though, and continued as he was, moaning into the sheets. "D-Dirk!" he panted, bringing a hand up to stroke himself.

The older Strider purred as he watched Dave, those lithe hips bouncing back against the toy with such precision and steady movements. It was so practiced and careful; for some reason that had Dirk leaking into his boxers faster than it would have Dave been trying to put on a slutty show. The little boy was so desperate for release, who was his older brother to not let him have it? "Cum for Daddy, baby."

The younger Texan moaned quietly, his brother's orders bringing him closer. He pushed himself back, angling his hips to press the toy against his prostate. He kept himself there, grinding against his sweet spot as he jerked himself into release. "Dirk!"

The older Strider licked his lips and smiled, seeing the gorgeous boy's cum splatter against the sheets in jerky movements. He stilled the movement on the tail but didn't remove it. The taller male slowly pet at Dave's back and hips, purring at the slight shudder he was given in return. "So beautiful baby, so fuckin' pretty. You're so good for daddy."

Dave mewled and panted, his hand falling away from his cock to the bedding. He wanted to flop onto his side, but his owner was still holding the plug. He felt a bit bad, as this whole game was to make Dirk feel good. He looked at his bro over his shoulder, making sure he was watching, before he held up his cum-covered hand and began to lap at it, groaning quietly at the taste of his own spunk.

Dirk let go of the plug but didn't free it from Dave's body. He wasn't quite done with his little kitten, though he would let him rest for a moment. His eyes darted to Dave's face, the cum dribbling from his fingers over those plush lips and it drove the elder male up a wall. He grabbed at Dave's waist gently, lifting his little kitten to sit softly in his lap, careful to not push the tail painfully. Dirk licked at his baby's lips, cleaning the spunk from them. His gloved hands massaged at his possibly sore thighs as Dirk cleaned at Dave's fingers.

Dave began to purr again, falling back into his role. He leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against his daddy's, rubbing their cheeks together. He nipped lovingly at Dirk's lip ring before he purred into the older man's ear, licking and nibbling softly.

A huffed breath bubbled in Dirk's throat and he gently pet at Dave's stomach, stopping only to peel away his black fingerless gloves. He should have removed them long before then, but excitement had gotten the better of the older Strider. Dirk flushed and let Dave work his ear and neck over, his eyes closed. "Mh, Daddy's baby boy has been so good today... so motherfuckin' good." He shifted, knowing Dave could feel his swollen length against his leg. "You wanna be an' angel and help your Daddy?"

Dave nodded furiously, his collar jingling, the sound mimicking his excitement. He gracefully crawled off Dirk's lap, his hands going to the waist of his black jeans. He knew for a fact that Dirk was ready to go; not only had the hardness press into his thigh as he sat on his lap, but he could clearly see the strain beneath his waistband. His fingers quickly worked the button and zip, and he reached down smirking at his brother's lack of underwear as he gripped the hard shaft, fishing it free of his pants.

Dirk's shoulders shook softly; he looked down at Dave's face, watching intently as he was freed from the black denim prison he'd managed to ensnare himself in. Dave was so good for his Daddy; Dirk was going to have to think of something so special to make it up to him. Dirk dipped down softly, petting behind his little brother's real ears again, "shit, don't tease daddy, baby."

Dave smiled, his eyes taking on a devilish glint. He tilted his head into the pettings as he lightly stroked Dirk, adjusting himself so he was kneeling between his brother's legs. He raised his hips high in the air, taking on a post quite similar to a cat playing with a mouse, the position surely giving Dirk a nice view of the tail and where it sat inside him. He leaned forward and gave Bro's head gentle kisses and licks, his mouth and tongue barely ghosting over the swollen flesh.

Dirk huffed a breath through his nose, a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Dirk grasped at the sheets under his fingers where he held himself up, his eyes closing. Dave's mouth was pure bliss when it was around his needy cock and easily one of the best things he would ever experience. Dirk gently continued to pet at his baby brother's hair, shifting just slightly so that Dave didn't have to work that hard in leaning down. "Mhn, j-just like that little one,"

The kitten pulled Dirk's tip into his mouth, suckling slowly at the Dydoe piercing atop his bro's head. It was honestly one of his favorite things about Dirk's dick, and it felt amazing inside him. He paid it special attention, knowing just what felt good, tugging at it gently with his teeth.

Dirk's hips twitched ad he squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to not buck up into his little brother's mouth. As good as it felt to have Dave gag and sputter around his length, it just wasn't worth it to see those trusting eyes tear up and fill with an instantaneous fear that he was going to get hurt. Getting a piercing like a dydoe came with a rather important responsibility; he couldn't just mercilessly fuck someone's throat, far too scared of catching the piercing or severely hurting his baby's throat or mouth. The daddy and decent human being inside of Dirk just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Dave felt his bro's strain, and knew just what it was Dirk wanted and was keeping himself from doing. He still wanted Dirk to feel good, though, so he wrapped a fist around Bro's base, and began to slide his mouth on and off the shaft, his fist preventing Dirk from going too deep. He was still careful, not wanting to catch his teeth on the metal and hurt Dirk, covering his teeth with his lips to prevent as such.

A hiss seeped from between Dirk's teeth and he felt his face flush. "S-such a good boy, baby... you make daddy so fuckin' proud," He scritched his nails against the nap of Dave's neck, trying his best to not push his head down. Sometimes he wanted to take his piercing out, this being one of them; but he knew just how much his baby brother loved it. He knew it was worth it to hear Dave moan and whine for more when the cold metal would press against his heated insides.

Dave squeezed his hand tighter, moaning as he felt himself drool around the shaft. This was honestly one of his favorite things to do. He loved both the full feeling of something in mouth and the sounds and expressions his brother made. He was happy Dirk had taken his shades off, allowing for Dave to read him easily. It made his heart swell, honestly, and he felt safe with the older blond like this.

Dirk groaned low in his throat, his eyes locking on Dave's. Those shaded eyes were so beautiful; such a haunting and gorgeous red. He pulled the aviators away with a shaking hand and licked his bottom lip. "B-baby boy," His chest heaved and his hips widened, his length slipping just a fraction deeper into his awaiting mouth. The golden blond male pet at Dave's cheek; trailing his fingers up to gently tug at those fake kitten ears. "So h-hot, Dave... so good." The older male wanted to be inside of him though, so determined to finish inside of him.

The catboy continued to bob his head, the work becoming easier with the amount of saliva upon his shaft now. He moved his mouth faster, determined to make his brother come, to feel him feel as good as possible. He wanted to be a good kitten and make his daddy happy. He was completely hard again at this point, both from the need to please and the way the tail moved inside him with every movement, but he ignored it, solely focusing on Dirk.

Dirk's stomach coiled and his fingers were shaking as he pet and just generally loved on Dave's face and neck. He gripped at his baby brother's shoulder softly, shaking it to get his attention. "F-fuck, Dave... Stop baby boy... D'wanna cum just yet..." He shifted and it took all of his willpower to lift Dave off his his dick. He pulled his kitten into his lap, kissing those slightly swollen lips. "Mhm, Daddy loves his little baby boy. His kitten is so beautiful." He nuzzles his nose into the catboy's neck, noticing that Dave was already beyond ready for more. "Do you want me inside of you, kitty?"

Dave whined a bit, but he reluctantly gave in, wanting to make his daddy happy. He purred quietly, tilting his head upward. He nodded furiously, moving to nip at Dirk's jaw. "Yes, Daddy. Please," he said politely, before he smirked and licked up the side of his bro's cheek.

The older Strider shivered softly, smiling as he sat his kitten down on the plush bedding. "On all fours; my perfect little kitten." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down for a moment. He didn't want to lose it as soon as he was inside of his little angel. Dave was being so good for him, not even arguing or complaining about the ears like he had in the past. The older male pulled his jeans completely off along with the white work shirt. His skin prickled lightly in the cold air but he ignored to kiss over the small of Dave's back, up the curve of that gorgeous spine.

Dave shivered, arching his back. He wanted to whine and demand Bro to not tease him and just fuck him right there, but he had to be a good boy. So instead he held himself on all fours just as he had moments before and looked as cute as he could, hoping Dirk wouldn't tease him for too long.

Dave was such a good boy for Dirk, he couldn't think of a better person to remotely spend his time with. Even outside of situations like this; his little brother was brilliant... so very perfect. Dirk grinned and pulled back, smirking. "Let's get you ready baby." He gently tugged at the tail perched inside of his baby boy's bum. He watched the toy slip free from Dave's insides and grinned, not even trying to hide how it made his dick twitch.

Dave gasped, a small moan whine leaving him as he felt the plug being pulled out. He resisted the urge to follow it back, keep it inside as long as possible, and instead held still, knowing it was just so his master could fuck him. So he forced himself to be patient, merely spreading his legs and arching himself up in invitation.

Dirk licked his bottom lip, stroking his cock slowly. He could see how eager his little boy was and definitely didn't want to keep him waiting for too long. He sat back on his haunches just enough so that he could lather his own need with the discarded cherry lubricant. There was no way that he could bring himself to hurt the cute albino... even if he asked for it. Slowly, with a shudder, Dirk lifted up, teasing his dick against the inside of Dave's thigh s. "Mhn, do you want Daddy inside of you baby?"

Dave whined, looking over his shoulder to pout at his bro. He almost broke character right then just to yell at him to get on with it. He huffed instead, nodding his head furiously. He wanted Dirk inside him more than anything right then. "Please..."

The older male could tell how desperate Dave was and it honestly just kind of made everything that hotter for Dirk. Something about the validation of knowing his little brother wanted and /craved/ to get fucked by him made his toes curl. It definitely eased Dirk's mind in the thought of forcing this kind of relationship on the teenager. He kissed Dave's shoulder before pulling back, pressing the head of his dick inside of Dave. The older male hissed at the tightness engulfing him slowly.

At that point, Dave could take the slow teasing no longer, and he slowly pushed back, taking his bother's girth slowly, even slower than he had the tail plug. Dirk was much bigger than the plug, so he had to take it a lot more carefully. He'd learned that the hard way. So he pressed back as slowly as he could, groaning into the sheets at the stretch.

Dirk hissed and gently gripped at his baby brother's hips, gently massaging at the skin. He lavished his lover's pale skin in kisses and slight nips, the movements of his own hips deliberate and slow. His groin tightened at the feeling of his dydoe lightly getting squeezed by his baby boy's insides. "Sh-shit, you're tight lil man."

Dave moaned quietly, lowering himself so he could rest his forehead on his arms and raise his ass further in the air. No matter how much he was prepared there was always an ache with the stretch of Dirk's girth. He took in a few deep breaths, holding them for a moment with his eyes shut tightly. "B-nnng, Dirk..."

The older brother always felt so bad for his baby boy during this process. He had offered to bottom for Dave in the past, but was always denied, being told that he could take it. Dirk was finally encased inside of his brother and his hand found Dave's dick, stroking him slowly. "Shh. I'm sorry baby... I know it hurts..."

The kitten bit his lip, trying to hold his whimpers back. He hated looking so weak in front of his tough big bro, but there wasn't anything he could do but suck it up and try to adjust. He wasn't quite ready yet, but he pushed his hips back anyway, trying to get used to it. "Y-you can go...now," he murmured, wanting Dirk to feel good.  
Dirk was fairly certain that Dave was lying from the way that his voice wavered. The older male was just going to have to call bullshit on that one. He nuzzled against his brother's tense shoulders, kissing them softly. "Mhn, s'okay. You ain't gotta be in a hurry." He shifted his hips, petting Dave's sides.

The shift made Dirks piercing bump his prostate and he gasped, a high moan escape him. He buried his face into the sheets; his teeth finding thee thin material. He forced himself to take more deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he adjusted.

Dave's needy sounds were making Dirk's stomach flip. The heat radiating from inside of his baby brother made him want to claw at the sheets. Dirk gently laid his hand over Dave's squeezing it reassuringly. "Mhn, you feel so good, baby boy... just tell me when it feels good for you too."

Dave nodded furiously, face still pressed into the sheet. He was slowly growing accustomed to his brother, thankful the man was so patient with him. He finally let his breath out slowly and relaxed his jaws, lettiing the bedding fall from his teeth. "You can go," he whispered, shifting his hips to allow the piercing to brush the nerves inside him.

Dirk grunted softly at the feeling of Dave's shifting hips, the grinding motion making his face flush. He kissed Dave's ear, slowly sitting up so he could pull out easier. The older male gently moved his hips, short, shallow thrusts causing him to shudder. The piercing on the tip of his dick was causing sensation to tingle deep inside of his groin and he was sincerely hoping Dave was starting to feel good.

The younger boy mewled, a hand going for his shaft. Dirk hadn't told him he could, exactly, but he also never told him he wasn't allowed to touch himself. So he gave small strokes, enough to make the stretch feel so much better. It wasn't long before he grew impatient again; his hips slowly rocking back to meet Dirk's own movements. The cool metal sliding inside him caused little sounds of pleasure to escape him. As good as it felt, though, he was getting antsy, and he just short of slammed his hips back, growling quietly. "C'mon, Bro, seriously," he whined, forgetting his role of good boy. "I can take it. Stop fuckin' teasing me and fuck me!"

Dirk hissed softly, the movement getting the best of him. That smart mouth on his little brother made his ears perk and the older male pushed forward with his hips, meeting the quick movements. He reached back and lightly swatted Dave's ass, smirking softly. "Don't you fuckin' sass me, young man." Dirk pushed his hips forward, speeding up his thrusts, widening his lover's hips to push deeper.

Dave yelped with the smack, slamming his hips back into his brother. He could feel his legs spread as far as they could go in the position and he groaned quietly, focusing on rutting back, nearly fucking himself on Dirk's dick as much as Dirk was fucking him. A small part of him wanted to push his bro, see just how far the elder Strider would go, but he decided against it. Maybe he would save that for another day. He heard himself let a long series of mewls and moans, the piercing helping Dirk's shaft to press into all the right places. No, he wouldn't test Dirk, not this time. He was rather enjoying this, after all.

The orange-eyed male grasped Dave around his waist, slowing the younger boy's movement. He braced his knees into the bed, not wanting to slide from momentum as he pushed forward. A growl was building in Dirk's chest and he pushed deeper inside of Dave, his movements faster, needier. He wanted to fuck his baby brother into the mattress, to teach him to not talk back or try to overpower him. Dirk was his older brother, his master; his daddy. Dirk set the fucking rules.

The younger whined again, straining to continue his movements. He wasn't used to being so restricted. "Dirk!" he gasped, straining to press back and grind into Bro's hips, barely able to even move. "Don't tease me, please," he whimpered, squeezing himself around Dirk's shaft tightly. He felt the piercing press into his soft flesh and it caused him to keen, needing more.

Dirk thrust harder, panting into Dave's taut flushed skin. He could feel his stomach twist and tighten, a coil forming. He grabbed at Dave's sides, gripping him to push back against his need. The older male was so turned on, so amazed at how tight and hot his baby brother was on the inside. No matter how many times he and his little kitten were put into situations like this, Dave was always so mind blowing. "F-fuck," He growled, biting his baby's shoulder softly, reaching down to stroke and grip at Dave's wanting cock.

Dirk's sudden aggressiveness pushed Dave to his limit faster than anything else the elder had been doing so far, even with his hips held unmovable, and he began to cry out with every thrust. He couldn't even thrust into his brother's hand, but somehow the immobility seemed to bring his orgasm on nearly unexpectedly. He yelled, pressing his ass back as hard as he could to allow Dirk to hit his prostate head on with the Dydoe, and came into his brother's hand and across the bedding.

Dirk choked slightly, feeling the way his baby boy tightened so perfectly around his throbbing need. He shifted and groaned at the mess Dave made against his hand and the bed for the second time. He rose his hand slightly, pressing his soiled fingers into Dave's mouth gently. He continued thrusting into his kitten's tight heat, groaning and kissing at his baby boy's collar. He watched Dave suck at his fingers, only needing a few more thrusts before he finished, his orgasm wracking his body as he emptied deep inside of the little teenager. "F-fuck,"

Dave suckled hard at the fingers, intent to get them clean and use his tongue make them feel good for his brother, even as he came down from his second orgasm. The feeling of being filled was /almost/ enough to bring his member back to life, but not quite, and at this point it just felt nice. Really fucking nice. He closed his eyes and worked on Dirk's fingers, feeling himself drool but not caring one bit about it.

The older Strider slowly pushed forward, letting Dave work through his comedown before he sat back, his own body quite hyper sensitive. Dirk gently slipped out of his baby brother, his cock softening. The older male watched over Dave, making sure he wasn't in any form of pain before lying down on his side, cuddling his little one to his chest. "You're so beautiful, baby... I love you."

Dave flushed, his cheeks burning. Dirk gave him the weirdest compliments. But he loved every one of them even though they were embarrassing. Even so, he said nothing against it, simply pressing himself closer to his brother. "I love you too, Bro," he said quietly, a smile on his face. He was silent for a moment, simply enjoying the feel of Dirk nuzzling into his neck. After a minute, though, he had to speak again. "...can I take the stupid ears off yet? I feel ridiculous."

Dirk gruffed slightly, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist. "If you must, baby bro." He grinned and nuzzled his nose into Dave's neck before nipping it softly. "You're still the cutest kitten I ever did see," The words ghosted against Dave's skin before Dirk dipped his fingers down, tickling his brother's taut stomach mercilessly.


End file.
